Man Eater
by Bellieselene
Summary: All life is a party for privileged man eater Isabella Swan. She breezes through school using boys and girls alike for her own entertainment, with no regard for the consequences. Despite her infamous reputation, Edward Cullen can't help but fall for her spell – willing to do whatever it takes for a chance at a night with the illustrious woman that plagues his every fantasy. LEMONS
1. Upsetting Jessica Stanley

**A/N: Hello everyone, thanks for taking a peek into my new fic! I wanted to write a raunchy little story so I warn you, there will be language, crazy partying, and lotsa secks! So if that's just not your cup of tea you can definitely skip over the parts that may offend you – I promise it won't hurt my feelings :] **

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.  
**

Chapter 1 -

It was a cold September morning in New York City. Grey clouds drifted in and settled over the skyline, chasing away any remnants of the sweltering heat that seemed to permanently reside over the last few months. The sudden change of weather was slightly uncharacteristic for this time of year but many welcomed the relief. New York was usually only two things: helplessly hot and humid or blisteringly cold. For residents, the rare "in-between" was definitely something to be relished.

School was now in full swing, and for many students; initial giddiness over a new academic year had already faded. This was especially true of the students at Volterra Preparatory Academy. Hardly a surprise though – few things stood a chance of retaining its luster when everything could be so easily acquired.

The campus was occupied by Manhattan's most privileged teens, each one accustomed to the ease their status provided. Of course there were varying degrees of wealth seen within the school, but a majority lived a life of which few could ever relate. Because of this, an overwhelming sense of self importance was bred into their nature, making elaborate displays of power a regular occurrence at Volterra Prep.

The worst offender? Isabella Swan, daughter of successful CEO Charles Swan and premier fashion designer Renee Swan. Arguably the most successful people in the Upper East Side, Bella's family had defined the meaning of wealth for generations. This of course entitled her to countless followers.

Over the course of her schooling at Volterra Prep, Bella became a fixture of constant discussion among her classmates - each one anxious to know everything about her. Her wealth and beauty attracted girls who obsessed tirelessly to emulate her, and boys that competed to win her attention.

In the beginning Bella took it all in stride, not allowing all the attention to get the best of her, but as time wore on and her popularity grew, she learned to make a habit of using others for the sake of her own entertainment. There were a number of things that could've attributed to her behavior, but the constant absence of her parents was mainly to blame. She was always searching for something to fill her time, and unfortunately for Jessica Stanley, today the crosshairs would be trained in her direction.

Bella slipped out of the car, waving to the driver over her shoulder, as he shut the door behind her rounding the vehicle to his place at the driver's seat. She looked over her watch, noting the time when sudden realization of her own boredom hit her. _8:15 and I'm already over this… unbelievable. _Bella crossed the sidewalk and walked through the wrought iron gates of Volterra prep, eyes scanning for some kind of diversion to speed up the wait for first period. All around the courtyard students were positioned in various groups, some comparing assignments, while others discussed after school plans. Not finding any conversation particularly appealing, Bella continued up towards the school passing Jessica and Lauren as she went.

"Lauren! Mike just sent me a text. He wants to know if I want to go over to his place tonight!" Jessica squealed, her voice a full octave higher as she read his text out loud.

**Wanna come over :] - Mike**

_Jesus is she really flipping out over the world's shortest hook up invite? _Bella rolled her eyes, exasperation clearly evident on her face. Jessica had been obsessed with Mike for months and Bella was tired of hearing every meaningless detail about her infatuation. _I swear if I have to listen to her talk about this all day I'm gonna lose it…_

"OH MY GOD JESS! He totally wants to get into your pants." Lauren giggled, bouncing around enthusiastically. "Check out the smiley face, he's definitely into you"

"You think? No way he might totally just need help with that English project due next week. I'm sure he is just being nice so I say yes, but seriously Lauren what should I do if he does ask me to hook up with him."

Bella felt her nose crinkle at Jessica's mock innocence. She was probably one of the biggest sluts at school, accepting every invitation extended her way. Yet every time a new guy wanted to get her into his bed, she would act like she wouldn't know what to do if things got really heavy. This, much like everything else about Jessica Stanley, annoyed her to no end. Bella took on a quicker pace, wishing the clicking of her steps on the pavement would drown out Jess and Lauren's idiotic conversation.

"Oh hey Bella! What do you think Jess should do about Mike's text?" Lauren called after her.

Cursing herself for not walking faster, Bella turned around to meet their inquisitive looks with her own peeved expression. Realizing they were too worked up to take the hint, Bella decided encouraging Jess would be the quickest way to end the conversation.

"I don't know, maybe just go with it." She offered, false sweetness dripping from her voice.

"Ohmygosh you totally think so Bella?"

"Yes I _TOTALLY _do," she replied sarcastically, nodding her head as she pronounced each word. Again not catching Bella's annoyance, the girls practically vibrated, hanging on to Bella's every word.

"Ok good, I wanted to make sure you were okay with it… since you know, Mike's been trying to ask you out for awhile - guess he finally got over you." She shrugged. "I _am_ more his type. How 'bout I let you know how it goes tomorrow morning?" She added, eyes brimming with hope.

Bella noted the hopeful inflection at the end of her sentence with distain. _Two mornings in a row? Hell no. _So she lied, making a mental note to show up late the next day.

"Sure Jess why not, let me know how good he was." She replied, walking away before they could badger her with more questions.

After stepping through the huge double doors Bella realized that something about her conversation with Jess didn't quite sit right. _Jess is always annoying, especially when she talks about Mike so it can't be that… But the way she "asked me for permission" bugs me. Is she trying to rub it in my face?_

"Why the look sour puss?" A familiar voice chimed sweetly, stunning Bella out of her inner monologue.

"Oh hey Alice." Bella smiled before throwing an arm around her, enveloping the girl's petite frame.

Alice Brandon had been one of her closest friends, growing up alongside her, suffering a similar situation within her own family. Alice too, suffered through the miserable culturing her parents deemed necessary to produce a New York socialite. As girls, Bella and Alice were forced to endure long hours of ballet practice, usually bandaging each other's toes afterwards. It was Alice that helped Bella refine her French accent, after Renee insisted it was a necessary talent, especially for the daughter of a fashion icon. In return Bella encouraged Alice as she developed her musical ability, convincing her to continue playing the violin as her parents demanded, and supporting her when they were "too busy" to show up to the concerts.

"Soo what was it?" Alice pressed returning the hug, matching Bella's stride as they continued towards their lockers.

"Ugh you mean you didn't hear Jessica squealing about how she was finally going to get laid by Mike?"

"Is that why she's shrieking out there? I barely pay attention to her, especially when her voice gets that high." Alice groaned, looking over at Bella, calculating her friend's mood. "But why do you care if she wants to hook up with him, he's been trying to convince you to go out with him _forever _and you always shoot him down."

Bella opened her locker, grabbing the items she needed before replying, "I'm not jealous Alice. I guess I'm tired of her fake innocence, when everyone knows she is anything but."

Taking Bella's hand Alice walked over to the far end of the hall, pulling her along, to sit on a bench, patting the spot next to her. Bella took the seat, suspiciously eyeing her friend as she sank down into the space offered. She knew Alice was about to pump her for information.

"Bella why do you care if she's being a skank for Mike Newton? He's offered to take you out and you never accept. Are you jealous that he moved on?"

Bella snorted at the ridiculousness of Alice's question.

Mike was constantly trying to convince Bella to give him a chance for as long as anyone could remember, but not finding him particularly appealing, she always shot him down. There was no need to spend time with Mike if she had nothing to gain from the exchange.

"No, Jessica asked me if I was okay with them hooking up."

Now it was Alice's turn to launch her own inner monologue, combing through the possible reasons behind Jessica's inquiry.

"Well that is definitely odd. Why would she ask you?" She paused, waiting for an answer, but suddenly struck with an idea, decided to blurt her theory just as Bella opened her mouth to reply. "Bella she's been trying to get on your good side for ages. Maybe she _was _just making sure she had your blessing."

"But you should've seen her face when she said it. Almost like she was testing me, or maybe rubbing it in."

"What do you mean, 'rubbing it in'?"

"Well she said, and I quote, 'I wanted to make sure you were okay with it… since you know, Mike's been trying to ask you out for awhile - guess he finally got over you,' end quote."

Alice burst out laughing once Bella finished imitating Jessica's voice. It was strikingly accurate.

"So what then, she's challenging you? That's crazy! On her part of course, Mike would drop her faster than a hot potato to get a chance at your ass."

A smug look took over Bella's features; she stood up, a smile playing along her lips. Alice gave her a knowing look, instantly recognizing her expression, Bella was scheming. She waited growing increasingly impatient as the silence carried.

Finally giving in to her growing curiosity, Alice nudged Bella. "Well? Are you going to share what you've got cooking up in that head of yours or am I gonna have to wait 'til after to find out from someone else?" Alice pouted.

"Alice you know what I have to do. Put Jess in her place and remind her who the "Top Hoe" is around here." She chuckled at her self-proclaimed title.

"Well I must say Bella, you're losing your touch if we had to have this conversation _first_ before you decided to spring into action. I'm surprised you didn't tell her off right then and there."

"You're right, its senior year, this should be my most ruthless year yet." She grinned handing her books to Alice before starting down the hall. "Do me a favor love, slip Horace a bill for me - to make sure no one walks into room 12."

"Ugh fine. I guess you won't be going to the assembly so I'll meet you in English. Be ready to dish missy!"

With that they parted ways, Alice to find the janitor, and Bella to find Mike. It wasn't the first time she pulled a guy into classroom 12 for a spontaneous quickie, so when she found Mike and invited him to meet her there once the assembly started, he visibly gulped knowing exactly why she asked. Needless to say, he showed up promptly to her door just as all the other students filled into the auditorium.

"Hey Bella, What's up?" Mike sputtered, his nerves getting the best of him.

Bella smiled seductively, "Well Mike I think you know why I asked you to come in here with me…"

Closing the door behind her, Bella pushed mike down against the large teacher's desk, grinding her hips into him as he laid back. The sheer look of excitement plastered on Mike's face was priceless. Though she didn't really find Mike all that interesting, Bella loved the way men couldn't resist her. _ This is going to be so easy. Mike isn't even putting up a fight._

Bella smirked as she felt his hands skim up along the backs of her thighs, disappearing underneath her skirt, before grabbing a handful of her ass.

"mmm squeeze harder…" Bella cooed in his ear, biting down when he complied.

He groaned in response, pressing his hips roughly against hers, trying to find friction for his aching length. Bella allowed him to set a pace while she began unbuttoning her shirt pulling aside her bra to expose her naked flesh. Mike greedily took her sensitive skin into his mouth, nibbling as his hands felt around underneath her skirt. Hooking a finger in her thong, he pulled it aside, exploring the wet folds now bared open to his touch.

A soft moan fell from her mouth once he slipped a finger in between her waiting lips. His exploration leading him to brush against her sensitive bundle of nerves, now swollen with need, causing Bella to jerk her hips in response.

"More." She commanded voice breathy from her enjoyment.

Mike complied quickly, eager to please Bella. He felt his length twitch as he slipped a digit into her cunt, moaning appreciatively at the feeling of her walls encircling his finger. Setting a quick pace mike slipped another finger into her, pumping in and out while her hips met his every thrust. His fingers filled her in the best way while the heel of his palm pounded into her clit.

"Oh god I want more." Bella breathed, unzipping his pants to free his erection.

"Jesus Bella…" Mike whimpered as he watched her spit into her hand, before spreading it along his engorged length. He hissed when she finally swiped her thumb over the head of his cock spreading the beaded moisture along his sensitive shaft. He was in heaven, still finding it hard to believe he was about to fuck Isabella Swan.

Bella began pumping his dick, mimicking the pace set by the fingers buried deep within her cunt. Mike groaned thrusting in her hand while concentrating on the feel of her wetness dripping down his wrist. The sight of her small hands slipping up and down his dick, while her tits bounced around in his face was enough to make him lose it, but he concentrated on her pleasure instead, not wanting to finish too quickly.

Bella was surprised to find herself enjoying the moment. Mike never really struck her as a good lay but she was happy to reap the benefits of their exchange, while putting Jessica in her place. _Two birds with one stone_… she smirked to herself.

Feeling the urgency in Mike's thrusts, she reached into her breast pocket, producing a foil wrapper. Bella released his dick and opened the small envelope before rolling the condom down his shaft. Once it was in place, she resumed her previous movements pumping up and down his length imagining the ribbed latex inside her own cunt, its ridges stimulating the sensitive flesh while he pounded her in the most delicious way.

Unable to fight his need to fill her any longer, Mike took control for the first time during the whole escapade, bending her roughly over the desk. Taking the hand he used to fuck her, Mike pumped his dick a few times before aligning himself with her opening. He felt his eyes roll back when he finally buried his dick deep inside her, loving the feel of her warmth taking him in with each thrust.

"OH. GOD. MIKE." She whimpered, her words punctuated by each thrust. "FUCK. MY. CUNT!"

Mike picked up the pace, crashing his hips roughly into her ass with each push. Bella loved the feeling of his thrusts, nearly knocking the wind out of her with each crash against her deepest point.

"UGH… ITS. SO. DEE. EP. UGH." Bella groaned her moans growing more urgent and guttural.

Mike turned her body to stand along-side the desk, while picking up a leg and anchoring it over his shoulder. Bella was now standing before him legs split completely apart, fully open to his continued thrusts. The new position caused her to feel tighter around his dick bringing Mike to the brink. He could feel the anticipation building in the pit of his stomach, so he reached down to rub Bella's clit, eager to make her come so he could finish as well.

The deep penetration coupled with the rough pressure on her clit sent Bella over the edge, moaning loudly as she fell over. Her walls clenched around him and Mike felt his own orgasm rip through his body. In one quick movement he pulled out and bent Bella over the desk, pumping his dick while he came into the condom, the feeling of his balls on her bare ass intensifying the sensation.

"Bella that was amazing." He choked out, recovering from their heated session.

Bella smiled in response, buttoning her shirt and arranging her uniform to appear more presentable. She grabbed her purse off the floor and retrieved a bottle of perfume hoping to dispel any traces of their coupling. By the time she was satisfied with her appearance; Mike finished arranging his tie and turned to hold the door open for their exit.

"I'll text you" she offered before turning towards the bathroom, the familiar chime signaling the start of class justifying her quick departure.

* * *

Alice hurried to English, taking her seat and noting Bella's empty place next to her own. The clock at the front of the room indicated her friend's tardiness, but she knew Bella would get away with it. None of the teachers were safe from her charms. Bella was a good student so most of them had nothing to say considering her perfect grade point average. That and the library was named in her father's honor. So Alice huffed, impatiently tapping her pencil and rocking her foot.

"Calm down, I promised to tell you what happened." Bella whispered, silently laughing as she slipped into her seat.

"Well I know what you did Bella, I just want to know how it was." Alice threw back, her eyes trained on the board, hoping to keep their conversation inconspicuous.

Mrs. Hope was quite advanced in her years, her hearing fading with time, so as long as they kept their voices low, they wouldn't be caught.

"He was surprisingly good. I'll give you the details in a sec." Bella replied pulling out her phone.

"Alright fine… here's your book." Alice pouted dramatically. Bella reached over, nodding her head in appreciation.

"Ew Bella! IS THAT LUBE?" Alice whisper yelled. "Your hands smell like a condom!"

Bella brought her right hand to her nose and sure enough found the unmistakable smell of latex on her fingers.

"You didn't wash your hands?" Alice griped, franticly searching her purse for scented hand sanitizer, before squeezing a generous amount on Bella's hands.

"Oh calm down, of course I did. It was just the lube-iest condom ever. That smell takes forever to wear off."

"I don't believe you. You're gross. Don't touch me."

Bella laughed at Alice knowing she was joking and would get over it soon enough.

Just as the lecture took a turn towards boring, Bella felt her iphone buzz to life, startling her as it vibrated in her lap. _Thank god_ she thought to herself, happy to find something to help the time pass.

**Okay fine. I believe you… So how was it? – Alice**

Bella looked over at Alice, chuckling when she saw genuine curiosity on her face. She knew Alice enjoyed getting the low down on the other guys in school – who didn't?

**Like I said it was surprisingly good. I expected it to be quick but he made sure I finished first. He even got a bit creative and put me in a few positions. – Bella**

**Which one? – Alice**

**The ballerina. – Bella**

**Wow. Bravo Mike. Surprised he even knew that one. - A **

**Lol exactly. I thought he would suck. – B**

**Your cunt? Why he didn't? – A **

Bella heard Alice snicker next to her as she read that last text. Rolling her eyes she typed out her response, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

**NO Alice not that. I thought it wouldn't be fun, but no he didn't eat me out. It was a quickie. – B**

**Aw okay. So what's phase 2 of "Operation Put Jessica Stanley In Her Place" – A**

**Not sure. There's a bunch of stuff I can do to really rub it in her face. How bout we ask Rose at lunch? – B**

**Sounds good :] – A**

With that, the girls tucked their phones away, excited for the upcoming lunch period. Scheming was a lot more fun with Rosalie involved, poor Jess wouldn't know what hit her.

**A/N: Soo let me know what you think! This is definitely going to be OOC but don't worry I won't stray too far, cannon couples in the end. **

**I'm sure it's a bit of a surprise that Mike is actually good at sex – I hope I didn't set the bar too high, considering Edward has to blow the entire male population out of the water. **

**I would really appreciate your reviews – they give me the validation I need to keep writing! :]**

**Plus that was my first smut scene so I hope it wasn't too bad… **


	2. Mission Acomplished

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that stopped by to check out my little story :] I've been watching those visitor stats climb up and it has totally got me pumped to get another chapter up!**

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Each email alert is like waking up on Christmas morning!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 2 –

Edward sat perched atop a lab stool, posture perfectly expressed by his masculine frame. Sunlight flitted past the clouds, falling through the windows, while bathing him in its warm glow. His tousled hair caught every gleaming ray, each copper filament magnified in its luminosity. Beyond the glass unnamed strangers strolled along the tree-lined street, their movement capturing his emerald gaze as they travelled to a point beyond his periphery.

It may have been the graceful flutters of each waltzing fleck, gliding along, illuminated by sunlight, or the still empty classroom, but Edward felt his mind wander, reflection clearly evident in his face. His mind was lost, drifting, thrown off by the vividness of his remembered dream.

_Her features were unmistakable, perfect; the afternoon light bathing her in an ethereal glow. She sat astride him, the rhythm of her hips slow and reverent, her hair falling wildly around her face. Soft moans tumbled from her lips, uttering his name, begging for more. Edward drank in the scent of her hair, the warmth of her sex, and the weight of her palms gripping his chest as she rode out her orgasm, coaxing him to fall over the edge behind her. _

_Bella… _

"Yeah?"

Edward froze. His entire body jolted back to the present, startled by the proximity of the voice next to him. He turned to find Bella, occupying second stool of their shared lab table, her expression inquisitive.

_Oh. Dear. God… _

Horror nearly seeped into his features, but he squashed it quick, forcing an even, relaxed expression in its place.

"Edward? What's up? You said my name." Bella repeated waving her hands before his eyes for good measure.

"Uh nothing. Sorry. I was gonna say 'hi' but out of nowhere my mind got caught up in something else."

"Like what?"

"UH…" _Gulp. "_Nothing, I just couldn't remember if... I… called my mom before class." He blurted out, fighting the urge to slap his forehead at the lameness of his alibi.

"Is everything ok with Esme?" Bella asked, concern distracting her from the awkwardness of his excuse.

"Oh yea, she's fine. Just home with a cold and my dad wanted me to check up on her."

"Oh no, let her know I hope she feels better soon."

"Sure I'll -"

"Good morning class."

Edward relaxed, thankful to be saved by the timing of Mr. Banner's entrance, his presence prompting Bella to feign attention as he dove into his lecture.

_How could I have let myself slip like that? I have to call my mom before class? Dear god that was horrible. I wonder what else I said out loud for her to hear. _

He chanced a peek at Bella, noting her profile trained towards the phone concealed in her lap. She was busily texting away, not feeling his gaze upon her.

_Okay I think I'm good…_

Once convinced he was in the clear, Edward turned his attention to the lecture, hoping it would take his mind off their previous conversation.

Edward couldn't understand what came over him whenever Bella was around. He felt like a fool, almost clumsy and totally distracted by her beauty. Odd, since he was never really at a loss when it came to women, in fact he was quite popular with them.

He performed remarkably well in school and had a real talent for athletics, which lent his physique an effortless tone that only further enhanced his looks. There was a definite air of confidence about him, but he was one of the few lucky enough to avoid crossing the fine line towards cocky. On top of that he was well bred, a true gentleman. Carlisle and Esme made sure he and his brother Emmett learned to appreciate their wealth by making regular trips to volunteer in third world countries – Doctors Without Borders being a real passion for Carlisle.

Yet despite his character and looks Bella seemed to be oblivious to him. Edward assumed it was because they grew up together.

_Maybe she thinks of me as family, but what about Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper?_ He thought to himself. _We all grew up within the same circle and they seemed to pair up fine. _Edward turned his attention to his blank notebook page, conceding defeat – there was no way he would be able to focus on the lecture.

Edward couldn't help but feel a bit envious. With his brother dating Rose, and his best friend dating Alice, a relationship with Bella seemed to follow the natural order of things. Sadly it didn't work out so easily.

-Flashback-

"_No offense Edward, but why are you so obsessed with her? You have to admit that high school popularity has gotten the best of her." Emmett reasoned _

_They were seated on the floor, knees pressed against the glass. Their gazes traced along the skyline framed within the floor to ceiling windows of Carlisle's study. The sun was setting, rose-gold washes of color fading behind the concrete formations. From their vantage point, the boys appeared to be floating amongst the structures, an illusion depicted by their reflection in the glass. _

_Emmett attempted to console his younger brother, who was crushed after hearing Rose and Alice discussing Bella's latest fling. Whenever news of her latest conquest reached his ears, Edward couldn't help but fall into his regular pattern of self doubt, losing all progress towards admitting his feelings for Bella. _

_Unfortunately, this was why he always found himself back at square one. _

"_I know Emmett but she wasn't always so obsessed with that stuff. The Bella we grew up with is still there, I know it. I just can't let her go."_

_Emmett shook his head as Edward's reasoning played back for the hundredth time. He didn't blame the way Edward was feeling entirely on Bella, she didn't even know he felt that way. His little brother was just too uncertain about confessing his feelings for her – worried he would squander the one and only opportunity he would have to win her heart if she didn't feel the same way. Pushing Bella away after making her feel uncomfortable was the last thing he wanted to do. _

"_Hang in there then bro. I'm sure you will find the right time."_

_-End Flashback-_

The bell rang, signaling the start of lunch. Edward gathered his things, while his thoughts still wandered.

"Meet you at the table?" Bella chirped next to him, she was always excited to regroup with Alice and Rose in the Dining Hall.

"Uh yea!" Edward replied, almost too enthusiastically.

"Ok see you there. I gotta stop by my locker first."

Edward waved in response, hoping that being caught fantasizing or pining over Bella wouldn't become a habit.

_Well I doubt I'll be that lucky, especially with Jasper around. He can always sense how I'm feeling…_

* * *

Bella walked excitedly down the corridor towards the dining hall, finding Alice and Rose seated at their regular table. She scanned the lunch line knowing Jasper and Emmett would be grabbing their meals.

"No fair!" Bella pouted dramatically. "I want someone to grab my lunch for me too!"

Rose smirked before saying, "Whatever Bella, get one of your minions. Or even better, Mike! I'm sure he would be more than willing to do you a favor." Rose threw Bella an exaggerated wink, finally breaking into a fit of laughter. "Seriously Bella? Mike?! What were you thinking when you boned that loser?"

"First of all, you know why I did that, and second of all, no thanks! Inviting him to sit with us is way too much of an honor to give him after just one fling. Besides, do you really even want to talk to him during the entire lunch period?"

"She's right Rose." Alice chuckled. "Mike is dull. But on that note, what's phase two of your plan?"

"Yes! Do share. I'd love to know, what was your angle when you decided to let him into your plaid skirt?" Rose said far more composed than Alice, who was still bouncing excitedly in her seat.

Bella rolled her eyes and ignored the playful jab, jumping right into her explanation. "Well I started texting him last period, but I wanted to see him dump Jess for myself. So I thought it would be fun to tell him now, so we can watch the whole thing unfold from here."

"Which would be perfect since Jess is so transparent about her love life that she would probably freak out right in the middle of the Dining Hall." Alice chuckled, piecing together the last part.

"Man you are one conniving bitch Bella." Rose laughed.

"Oh please Rose. That's nowhere near as bad as what she did to Lauren last year. Do you remember how Bella orchestrated that one?"

"Oh god, I still can't believe you managed to have her "catch" you having sex with Tyler in the girl's bathroom." Rose sarcastically air quoted to emphasize her point.

"What?" Bella shrugged nonchalantly. "Like I care, I was still pretty much clothed. If she saw anything, it was probably just my ass."

"Who's ass?" Emmett guffawed, setting a tray in front of Rose before taking his own seat.

"So who did you flash now Bella?" Jasper sighed in mock concern. He took his place beside Alice, handing her a dish of fries and a chocolate shake – her favorite. Alice dipped a couple fries in the shake before taking a bite of the salty sweet combo.

"Mmmm, want some Bella?"

"Sure, I'm too lazy to get in line anyways."

"Great now we have to work out extra hard today because you brought that over Jasper." Rose said also digging in, abandoning the tofu salad Emmett brought over.

"So I guess you guys don't want to make matters worse by eating this?" Edward joked, setting a few cupcakes in the middle of the table and sliding a burger over to Bella.

"I give up…" Rose sighed in defeat, digging into the sweet treat.

"Aw thanks Edward."

"Soooo? Back to Mike and Jess?" Alice prodded.

She and Rose never really got too caught up in Bella's schemes, but they couldn't help but eat up the reality TV like drama that always ensued.

"Don't worry Alice, look at him. I already got his attention.

The guys took that as their cue, falling into a conversation about lacrosse practice, while the girls scanned the room for Mike. Once they spotted him sitting next to Jess, Bella swapped spots with Emmett, taking a seat between Rose and Alice.

**So what are you going to do about her? – B**

The girls looked over to witness Mike's reaction as he read the message. There was a visible gulp as Mike shot Bella a confused look from his place across the room. She raised her brow in return, challenging him to play stupid to what she was implying. The phone buzzed in her lap.

**What do you mean? – M **

"Wow. _This._ Guy. Is. Dense." Rose rolled her eyes before taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Right?"

**Jess… - B**

The trio knew the exact moment Mike received Bella's reply, because his eyes became saucers as realization sunk in. He glanced at Jessica, who was still caught up in an animated conversation with Lauren and Sam – something about shopping.

**What about Jess? – M**

"Wow… Bella. I think you're going to have to spell it out for him." Alice piped up from her spot, still munching on french fries.

**Let me make things clear for you Mike. Lucky for you, news of our fling will probably spread like wild fire immortalizing your place on a long list of guys I've graced with the honor of my attention. Unlucky for you, Jess has a big mouth and has been all over school ranting about how she's going to get into your pants tonight. I'm sure we can both agree this is a problem right? - B**

**She said that? – M**

"Wow I can't wait to get rid of him once he does what I want…"

**Yes Mike… And while I'm sure she would be honored to get a piece of my sloppy seconds, I doubt you want that classroom session to be our last time. So handle it. – B**

"Damn Bella you called him sloppy seconds to his face?"

"Yea Rose. I'm trying to get my point across…"

**Okay I'll talk to her afterschool. – M**

**No now. I want you to take care of it **_**before**_** the lunch period is over. – B**

**But Bella I don't think I could get a private moment with her before then. – M**

Bella didn't even bother answering his final text. Instead, she raised her brow and shot him a challenging look, knowing it would be all the persuasion Mike needed.

Reluctantly, he tapped Jess on the shoulder, trying unsuccessfully to pull her from the animated conversation she was still having with Sam and Lauren.

"Jess, we need to talk." Mike tried again.

"Uh ya one second." Jess said, not even looking at him.

Mike sighed rolling his eyes at the irony. _For someone that is supposedly obsessed with me, she sure as hell is making it hard to get her attention. _

Mike scanned the room. Each table seemed to be oblivious to what was happening beyond their own circles. That is except for the group sitting at the far end of the dining hall. Bella still had her eyes on him, staring daggers in his direction.

With another sigh, he pressed again. "Jess," he said louder, "We. Need. To. Talk."

"Mike, I'm busy. We can talk later kay."

"Jess, I slept with Bella…" Mike braced himself for her possible reaction, but it was like she was ignoring him on purpose. Ridiculous, considering Lauren and Sam were too stunned by the news to keep speaking.

"Okay Mike, whatever you say." Jess mocked in her signature sarcastic voice. "Bella's never shown interest in you, and now all of a sudden you guys are fucking?"

Something about her tone rubbed Mike the wrong way. _How dare she make it sound like he could never land Bella Swan? _ Mike felt the anger bubbling in his chest. _What the fuck? Jess is really still trying to continue her conversation? Lauren and Sam aren't even listening to her anymore, they know I meant what I said. _

"Listen Jess don't bother coming over tonight. Something came up."

"Hey listen you don't mean that. We can talk about this later, at your house even." Jessica pressed her palm into his thigh, hoping to get her point across when she slid her hand towards his groin.

Mike saw red. Pushed over the edge at the way she was belittling his monumental fuck session with Bella.

"LISTEN JESS! DON'T COME OVER TONIGHT!"

Sam and Lauren's expressions dropped, their faces contorted with surprise.

"Why? Cuz you supposedly screwed Bella? Fuck you!"

Silence fell over the room, and every eye was on the arguing couple.

"Listen Jess, I was trying to keep this between us, but obviously you want the entire lunch room to hear this conversation."

"Whatever asshole! I don't believe you, but don't worry I'm not coming over tonight!"

"Jess…" Lauren whispered gravely from her spot next to Jess. "Look…"

Lauren handed her phone over to Jessica. "Someone tweeted that photo 30 seconds ago, to pretty much everyone at school."

On Lauren's phone was a photo of Bella, arranging her skirt, as she walked out of a classroom with Mike, who was also adjusting his uniform.

"FUCK YOU MIKE!" Jess couldn't control herself. She stormed out of the dining hall, tears escaping before she made it through the door.

The hall erupted in chatter, everyone buzzing over the photo and the very public fall out between Mike and Jess.

"Well Bella I think it's safe to say you got her back, though the photo was a bit over-kill…" Alice said under her breath.

"_Almost_ finished getting her back… I'm gotta put the last nail in the coffin with this text."

**Hey Jess, I guess you were wrong. It looks like I'm exactly his type. - B**

* * *

Bella sighed as the elevator climbed up towards the family's penthouse, her stance clearly reflecting the fatigue of a long day. Her feet were killing her, but her designer heels were a necessary evil when you lived on this side of New York City.

Bella kicked off the six inch Prada oxfords before the elevator even made it to her stop.

"Oh thank god." She mewed, stretching out her calves for good measure.

The elevator finally slowed to a stop, a small ding signaling her arrival. Bella padded across the marbled foyer to the large curving staircase, calling out to Heidi as she reached the landing.

"Hey Heidi I'm home. I'm gonna run a bath. Would you mind getting a snack together? I'm starving."

"Sure thing Miss Bella, I left a tray of fruit next to the tub and drew you a bath. What would you like to eat?"

"Uh maybe just a croque madame." Bella called out, climbing up towards the awaiting bath.

"Do you want the pesto mayo too?"

Bella stopped for a moment considering the extra calories, but remembered how hard Rose promised to push her and Alice during tennis practice later that evening.

_Ugh I don't wanna_. She inwardly moaned.

"Sure sounds good! Thank you!"

Bella walked into her bedroom, dropping her shoes and purse in a heap next to the door, breaking into a bit of a run towards her bathroom. A tray of fruit and iced tea sat on a chair next to her tub, filled to the brim with strawberry scented bubbles.

Bella peeled off her uniform and climbed into the oversized porcelain tub, the hot, scented water instantly relaxing her sore muscles. She pinned up her curls before laying back, a few loose ringlets grazing the surface of the water.

Now all she had left was to just drift away…

"Hey gorgeous, I've got the sandwich Heidi made you."

Bella jumped, startled by the unexpected masculine voice. She peeked through the door to find the definition of tall, dark, and handsome placing a tray at the foot of her bed.

"Hey Jake I didn't know you were coming over."

His muscles rippled under the fitted t-shirt, causing Bella's stomach to flutter with anticipation. Jacob's presence usually meant one thing – earth shattering, muscle numbing orgasms were only a few short moments away.

The bedroom lock clicked, confirming her previous notion.

"Well, I thought I'd see what you were up to, since our dads are both away on business."

Bella stood from the tub, wrapping a silk robe around her dripping frame – a pointless endeavor considering the white fabric was now sheer and clung desperately to her wet curves.

"In that case you might as well move in, considering they are almost always away on business." Bella chuckled, walking seductively towards Jacob, who was now seated on her massive four poster bed.

"Maybe I should…" He whispered, his hot breath dancing along her wet skin.

"Mmhumm." She sighed back, moving the tray to the floor before straddling his waist, the position granting him perfect access to her breasts.

"Then we could do this all the time." Jake peeled back the wet fabric, exposing her skin, now raked with goose flesh.

"But what if we got tired of…" Bella gasped, the sensation of his teeth grazing along her pert nipple cutting off her little joke.

"Bella you know I could never get tired of this." Jake groaned, shifting in his seat, attempting to create friction for his hardened length, the movement causing both of them to groan appreciatively.

With one quick movement, he stood wrapping her legs around his waist before turning to press her back against the wooden bed post. Jacob began to grind against her naked core, the rough fabric of his jeans sending jolts of pleasure down to her toes.

"Jake I want you." Bella begged her voice barely above a whisper.

He complied, gently placing her on the bed before taking off his shirt, exposing the tanned muscles Bella loved to worship.

"Let me just set up one thing."

Bella looked up from her position on the bed to see him pulling a flip camera out of his back pocket setting it down, the view finder trained on her naked body.

* * *

**A/N: Well I'm finally done. Sorry it took so long but I was having trouble with the second half of this chapter. Let me know what you think your feedback keeps me going! **


End file.
